Our So Called Life
by SaleanaFaye623
Summary: The return of my Max/Sonic crossover. What's this? Dr. Robotnik works for the School? Sonic teams up with Max and the Flock and why is Shadow here? All questions will be answered in up coming chapters. Read and Review Pleases and Thanks!


**Our So Called Life**

Author's Note: My old classic Maximum Ride crossover with Sonic. Isn't finished yet, but I'm planning to real soon. I'll be posting Chapters 1 through 12 up in the next few days. Hope you enjoy, or for old readers of this, re-enjoy this again.

Ah the Disclaimer: I do **not **own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy (the Gasman), Angel, Total, (well just say I don't own any Maximum Ride characters) or any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I **do** own this weird and twisted plot, so don't steel it and call it your own! so enjoy:)

**Chapter 1**

Flying. It feels like you are weightless. Well, you guy have to imagine it, you don't have wings.

I looked down at the woods to see if we could possibly land and make camp for the night.

"OK guys", I yelled over my shoulder, "there's a woods down below us so we can make camp for the night." I looked over my shoulder. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total nodded.

OK FYI, we are on the run from the crazy scientists who did this to us. What did they do you ask, well they put avian DNA into the six of us, so we are 98% human 2% bird. And that 2% is a big difference. And who are we you ask. Well I am Max and the others are my family. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (aka Gazzy), Angel, and our talking dog Total.

And yes we have wings and yes we can fly.

OK now that I filled you in some there are more than just the Whitecoats (scientists) that are after us. These mutants are called Erasers, 50% human 50% wolf, 100% killers. They are also after us. They worked for the School, a horrible lab that makes and will kill anything to make experiments better, especially the Erasers.

*

School: 10:45p.m.

Jeb Batchelder walked down the hall and towards the dog crate; Jeb stared at the poor pathetic-looking creature that looked at him through the bars of the dog crate. The whitecoats haven't been feeding for weeks now, until they got the information they wanted, they will let it starve. From where Jeb was sitting, he could count every rib of the poor thing.

"Hi there sweetie," said Jeb

"_Bite me,"_ thought the creature

"What's your name hun?"

"Sonic," _"Oh no I said that out loud."_

"Well Sonic, I think you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to." Jeb walked over to the door and opened it. The outdoors filled the lab. Then Jeb walked back to the crate and opened it. Sonic crawled out, looked around and blotted to the door. The little hedgehog was free, but for how long.

*

The Woods: 11:45p.m.

OK, I had token the first night watch, so I could get some sleep after. Fang had woken up five minutes ago.

"So what are we going to now," I said, Fang looked up at me and gave me one of those rare smirks.

"Oh I don't know how about we stop running."

"Fang think, if we stop running away we will get caught and go back to the School and I DO NOT want go back there again."

Just then I heard one of the flock started to wake. Angel, the youngest member, woke up and stared out at the darkness.

"Angel, sweetie what's up?" I asked her.

"Someone's coming, fast," she looked at me.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "EVERYONE UP IN THE AIR NOW,"

In a spilt second, Angel had jumped in the air, Fang grabbed Total and was right behind her, and Gazzy woke up and was in the air, Nudge tapped Iggy's hand and Iggy, being blind and all was in the air faster than anyone, and Nudge was right behind him. I was the last one up in the air.

"I can hear his thoughts," Angel said. Angel is a mind reader, it's one of the many talents that we have. Gazzy can imitate anyone, and I can fly as fast as light.

"What's he thinking?" Nudge asked.

"He's saying to keep running away from that place, from the men in the white."

"So he's an experiment?" Gazzy asked.

"No doubt about it." Iggy said.

Just then we saw a blue blur and then nothing.

"What was that?" asked Nudge.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out."

"MAX!!!" I heard the flock yelled.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes." And with that I flew off.

A/N: well Chapter one is back up!! Read and Review.


End file.
